Together
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Rating just in case. A one-shot little fluffy thing. If anyone wants I could lengthen it into a story. Read please and review if you anything to say about it. Mainly it's an InuYasha and pairing. You'll have to read it!


KYM- Hello. It's 4:00 AM and I have the urge to write a fluffy fan fic. Will it suck? Probably. Oh well! This is dedicated to my not well known alter ego Kayko. She is my muse who always gets me thinking. Some thought are good, some are bad, some make me laugh so hard I fall down. So what if she's made up? Talking to yourself is healthy. (It's when you start answering that you know you have a problem. I friends have a problem. -.- ) However this is also dedicated to my two BFFs who won't read this until I go to their houses and force them to. Sorry Laura! Sorry Chelsea! My two real muses... Disclaimer- Okay don't hurt me! I don't own InuYasha. But since it is my story I do own the power to make Kagome sit him. HAHAHA POWER!

Kagome picked up a sky blue journal she had gotten a few weeks after traveling and adventuring in the Feudal Era. So many thoughts about the demons and her friends were in it... especially InuYasha. A few weeks had passed since the Shikon Jewel was completed. By some bizarre and lucky stroke of fate Kagome was still able to travel through the well though she had little desire to do so.

After the jewel was completed it had to be decided who would get the wish. So far it was no one. As long as the jewel was being protected there was no need to make quick wishes. However InuYasha had decided he had to choose one girl over the other. Once again so far no one.

It was simply the way he looked at Kikyo compared to Kagome. Kagome was looked down on, or so she felt, while Kikyo, Kikyo was admired for her strength and beauty. Even as a dead thing no longer wandering the earth as a true person she was loved by him. It was these obvious feelings that kept Kagome locked away in her room for so long.

She hardly ate anymore being torn up inside over when to go back and what to say and when InuYasha would announce his decision. And of course which one of them he would choose.

True they had the same soul. But they were probably about as different as they come. One a powerful priestess who had held his heart before until she was deceived and shot him down. The other her reincarnation from the future alive and energized and always willing to forgive, well most of the time.

Of course she still was not yet sure what would happen if he did choose Kikyo over her. Sure the possibility had always been there... she just had never thought of it in that way. Who could blame her? No one wants to think of the one they love loving someone else.

The only way for him to be with Kikyo forever would be to go to hell with her. Choosing Kikyo meant leaving Kagome for good while choosing her meant only visiting Kikyo occasionally instead of every time her stupid soul collectors came around.

"I'm being selfish", Kagome said to herself slumping on the edge of her bed. Had things not been so tense InuYasha would have no doubt come back for her by now. "If he wants to go with Kikyo then let him. Whatever makes him happy. Right?" She stared at her cat for an answer to no avail. "What am I talking to you for", she said opening her journal. "I guess maybe I'll get more answers from writing about this one."  
_Well another fine mess I've gotten myself into. I'm being selfish about InuYasha choosing Kikyo over me. But can you blame me? After all we've been through I mean... come on... the guy knows I love him now. Oh yeah I had to go and tell him that. The poor guy. What am I thinking? I'm paranoid. Yes that's it. I'm just crazy and this has all been set up. The world is in a conspiracy against me!  
Hold it together Higurashi. I do get a little crazy when I'm tense I guess. It's just this decision... It's killing me to know who. I want him to be happy. It doesn't mean I don't want me to be happy too though. Oh I wish that things weren't so confusing.  
Of course if he has to choose it means he loves us both doesn't it? I mean if it's taking him this long to choose between us... Who am I kidding? I bet he never loved me. Why even say it. Oh no I feel a poem coming on.  
_

She stared at her clock. "Much more of this and I'll put myself to sleep." She hunched back over the small journal pen in hand.  
_ Okay the poem. Yes I feel like this one won't rhyme or make much sense. Perhaps instead I'll just muse to myself.  
InuYasha knows I love him... right. And it's kinda duh in front of my face obvious that he likes me right? RIGHT? Of course I shouldn't be paranoid. I mean sure we fought and to any random villager we looked like enemies I'd bet. Of course. And he did used to hate me and I can't say I was this fond of him in the start either.  
But things change over time. I mean we used to just wanna separate. And now it's hard to be apart for even a night. I always see him and think about him. Stupid InuYasha get out of my head! He's always in my thoughts too. It's like he's taken over me or something! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE! Hm I've heard that somewhere before... I wish I could remember where. Oh well. Back to my musing...  
I told him I loved him after wanting to for oh several years. I mean I'm eighteen now. To think three years. How the time does fly. I took a risk in telling him and I still don't know if he loves me. Real life is so difficult._ KYM- 4:23. Need my sleep. That and if I don't get off soon it'll start getting light out.

KYM- 12:32 I can finally finish this thing up. (I hardly slept late. Hmph.)  
_The mere thought of Kikyo and him together in each other's arms... it makes me want to cry. The thought that I AM just being a hopelessly daydreaming teenager and that he doesn't and hasn't ever returned these feelings. Rejection. Can't love it. Have to hate it. It's so restricting! UGH!  
_

Kagome turned and faced her clock. The day was winding down to well past midnight. "And to think I never even ate dinner", she mused allowed. Setting down the journal she paced to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips and a cola. Sitting down on her bed again she received an angry growl from Buyou.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you up too", she said clicking open the soda.

1:00 AM, 2:00 AM, 3:00 AM. Kagome still couldn't fall asleep. No matter what she did thoughts of InuYasha filled her head.

'I have to go back. It's the only way. I have to stay there until I know. Other wise I may just go insane, assuming of course I haven't already...' She slipped out from between her covers and padded over to her dresser. Quickly she pulled on a pair of old faded blue jeans, a light blue top, and a darker blue sweater.

She packed a few things in her backpack. 'I know I won't be there long.' She sighed as she opened her bedroom door. The light to her mother's room was on. 'No way I'm getting out the front.' She closed the door and jumped out the window. From there she took off in a run towards the well.

Soon she was inside the well house about to jump into the well.

"Where do you think you're goin", an oh too familiar voice said.

Kagome jumped startled. "InuYasha! What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to get some sense back and go back."

"What made you so sure I was coming back then huh?"

"Because", he started like he was going to say something stopping in mid sentence. "Just because."

"Hmph", she said sitting on the edge of the well. She slid in closely followed by InuYasha. Soon both were out of the well under the stars.

"I guess you didn't come back to visit did ya", he said sensing her anxiety.

"Gee what a surprise", she said.

"Hey I was just tryin to be nice for once."

Kagome yawned not really wanting his false sympathy. "Sit."

He fell into the ground getting a nice face full of dirt. "So where is everybody."

He pried himself out of the ground. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you!"

"Fine then si-"

"Okay! Follow me." 'No way is she getting away with that sit.'

They shuffled through a forest most of the time staring subconsciously down at their feet. Awkward silence filled the air. The breeze was calm almost not there and the sounds were too few to count.

"Shouldn't we be getting there", Kagome said daring to break the silence.

"Soon", InuYasha said. And he was right. In the middle of a large clearing they stopped. The grass was bathed in pale moonlight. Soft white flowers were scattered through the area. However no group was to be seen.

"Um InuYasha..."

"Yeah they aren't here. Surprise." His voice was flat as he sat down against a nearby tree.

"Well where are they?"

"Sango and Miroku are somewhere in the village. And they probably don't wanna be disturbed."

Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku had been together just slightly longer than the jewel had been complete.

"And who knows where that kid is. He's probably with Kaede. Last I checked the old hag was making him something to eat."

Kagome slowly nodded. "Then why aren't we there?" The question. "I guess you came out here to look for Kikyo right?" She hung her head suddenly regretting saying that. 'Stupid. Idiot. STUPID!'

"No", he said. "Kikyo isn't near here."

"Right."

"Why didn't you come back for so long?"

"I was waiting for you to come and get me."

"Since when is it my job to bring you back?!"

"Since the first time I went home", Kagome shrugged. "Hey I came back without you getting me though."

"That's not the real reason you stayed away from here", InuYasha said. By now Kagome had wandered over to the tree and was leaning next to him.

"How would you know", she countered.

"You're anxious and sad", he said.

'That's right... he's a demon, well half demon anyway.' "So? Why does that matter." She shook her head smiling falsely. Man was this ever getting weird.

"You wanted to know who I picked."

Kagome tensed. 'Okay even he shouldn't be able to know that. Is it that obvious? Is it written on my face or something?'

"I was sitting in your window reading the thingy you were writing in."

Kagome blushed. 'He was reading my journal!' "Sit."

He flew forward into the dirt. "Gee thanks. Well how else was I supposed to know what was wrong if you won't tell me?"

It was true. Kagome wouldn't tell him. She hadn't told him now after all when he had asked her. She shrugged stroking the grass with her finger tips.

"You're nothing like Kikyo you know", he said. "Kikyo's dead. And if she still hates me now I can't be sure she ever loved me to begin with."

"But you still love her."

InuYasha blushed a little bit. "Yeah but she's not the only one. Why do you think it's so hard to decide? I mean it's between two people I can't have anyway. One's dead and one lives five hundred years in the future. Situation seems kinda hopeless."

"Yeah well you can always go to hell with Kikyo. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Once she dies her soul will go back to you. I couldn't be with Kikyo if I wanted to."

Kagome shuddered. 'Does that mean he does want to be with her?'

"But I don't wanna be with her." He turned to face Kagome. "I wanna be with you. I mean that is if you still want me to."

Without warning or even a second thought Kagome had flung herself at InuYasha wrapping her arms around him. "Then you aren't gonna go back to her?"

"I have to say good bye." Kagome just hugged him tighter wanting never to let go. She felt like she was gonna explode from happiness! "So I guess you can come back now that you know who I chose right?"

"They couldn't get me to stay away. Or you." Then it hit her. How were they going to be together? There was always the sacred jewel. If the wish was pure and for the sake of true love why wouldn't it purify the jewel? Oh well. They could decide after Sango's wedding and after night had passed and morning had come. For the time being she was happy just to enjoy what they had.

Sitting in InuYasha's lap her arms still curved around his neck and his holding her close they fell asleep. Light from the moon and stars danced playfully over the two as they slept through the night a new peace resting over their hearts knowing that no matter what they could always be together.

KYM- So what did you think? I don't know what I think. I guess it's pretty good. Oh well review please. Constructive criticism is good and flames are bad. But I guess if you really thought it sucked you might as well tell me. I just want the truth. Review please!


End file.
